Three Days
by Apine Shim
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak sengaja Yunho dan Jaejoong di rumah sakit. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Title : Three Days

Genre : Drama

Rate : T

Cast : YunJae

Lenght : 3shoot (pokonya paling lama 3shoot, XD)

Desclaimer : They are not mine my fic is mine

Terinspirasi saat pin jaga Bapak di rumah sakit

Warning : Gaje, typos, njlimet bikin pusing. Boys Love

Yang pernah baca fic special doctor punya pin, fic ini kayak prolognya atau pengenalan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Enjoy~

-Kim Jaejoong's PoV-

Lemas. Kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja aku mendapatkan kabar dari Choi _ahjusshi_ tetangga sebelahku bahwa _appa_ dirujuk ke rumah sakit.

Sekitar 2 jam yang lalu, _appa_ku mengeluh sakit dibagian dadanya. Dan menyuruh Lee _ahjusshi _tetangga sebelah kanan rumahku untuk mengantarkan _appa_ berobat ke klinik. Namun mengapa sekarang malah berada di rumah sakit? Apa penyakit _Appa_ku begitu serius?.

'Tuhan semoga beliau tidak apa-apa' doaku dalam hati.

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Choi _ahjusshi_, aku langsung menelpon _eomma_ku yang saat ini tengah berada di toko kain yang tidak jauh dari kediaman kami. _Eomma_ku bekerja di toko kain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami se-keluarga. Gaji _appa_ku yang seorang pekerja serabutan tidak akan cukup bila harus memenuhi kehidupan kami berempat.

Aku tinggal bersama _appa_, _eomma_ dan sepupuku yang masih berusia 5 tahun bernama Kim Hyun Hwa. Walau Hyunnie – penggilan akrab Hyun hwa bukanlah saudara kandungku. Tapi _appa_, _eomma_ dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami. Bahkan _appa_ memdaftarkan Hyunnie sebagai anaknya di dalam kartu keluarga kami. Menyandang marga Kim. Di samping juga karena orang tua Hyunnie sudah meninggal, jadi orang tuaku mengangkat Hyunnie sebagai anak mereka sekaligus adikku yang sangat aku sayangi.

Tanganku terasa bergetar saat aku mengarahkan ponsel sederhanaku untuk menghubungi _eomma_. Adikku Hyunnie hanya diam memandangiku yang nampak gelisah. Mungkin ia belum mengerti situasi saat ini.

Aku terus berusaha untuk menghubungi _eomma_ tapi beliau tak kunjung mengangkatnya.

'Oh Tuhan semoga _appa_ tidak apa-apa' batinku berkali-kali sambil terus berusaha menghubungi _eomma_.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk ke rumah paman Shin untuk meminta bantuannya agar menjemput _eomma_ di tempat kerjanya.

Malam ini rasanya mataku berat sekali. Namun tidak dapat terpejam. Bagaimana tidak? _Appa_ku masuk ke rumah sakit sedangkan aku sekarang berada di rumah. _Eomma_ menyuruhku untuk menjaga rumah untuk sementara sedangkan Hyunnie dia bawa karena rewel meminta ikut bersama _eomma_. Kalian tahu kalau Hyunnie sudah menangis, _koklea_ atau gendang telingamu akan pecah karena mendengar tangisannya.

Aku hanya bisa bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat tidur bermotif _hello kitty_ku. Pikiranku tertuju pada _appa_. Bahkan sedari tadi airmataku tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air bahnya. Kalian boleh menertawakanku karena aku menangis. Seorang _namja_ menangis tak henti-hentinya. Tapi ini fakta. Kalian tahu, sepertinya aku diberikan Tuhan kelebihan. Kelebihan berupa airmata. Walau aku _namja_, aku gampang sekali menitikan airmata. Bahkan saat tertawa airmataku akan tumpah seperti sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Aku melirik jam yang terletak di meja nakasku dan ternyata sudah jam 3 pagi.

'ku harap cepat pagi' batinku dan aku mulai berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku.

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit tempat _appa_ku dirawat. Mengitarkan pandanganku menuju papan petunjuk yang di pasang setiap pojok atas sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang aku lalui.

Sepertinya ruang inap _appa_ cukup jauh. Karena sedari tadi aku berjalan belum juga menemukan ruangan _appa_. Sesekali aku bertanya kepada orang yang sibuk lalu lalang di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang aku lalui. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan ruangan dimana _appa_ku dirawat.

Ruangannya cukup besar dan luas. Di dalamnya ada 8 pasien yang dirawat, termasuk _appa_ku. Tidak terdapat sekat antara tempat tidur pasien satu dengan lainnya. Jadi semuanya terbuka. Kita bisa melihat siapa saja yang dirawat. Delapan tempat tidur pasien, yang disusun 4 berjajar dan berhadapan.

Tampak _eomma_ tengah menggendong Hyunnie dan bercakap-cakap dengan penunggu pasien yang berada persis di sebelah kanan tempat tidur _appa_. Sedangkan _appa_ sepertinya tengah beristirahat.

"ah Jae, kau datang?" Kata _eomma_ku saat menyadari kedatanganku.

Aku membungkuk kepada pasien serta penunggu lainnya yang satu ruangan dengan _appa_ku.

"_eomma_, _eottokhe_ _appa_?" Tanyaku pada _eomma_ku yang masih menggendong Hyunnie sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Hyunnie. Bisa aku tebak, Hyunnie pasti sedang rewel.

"masih belum tahu Jae, hari minggu _uisanim_ yang menangani _appa_mu sedang libur. Oh ya jaga _appa_mu _ne_, _eomma_ akan menidurkan Hyunnie" Ucap _eomma_ lagi sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan sebelum Hyun hwa menangis. Dan benar saja tepat saat _eomma_ keluar ruangan, aku mendengar jeritan Hyun hwa yang menangis.

'semoga saja di sini tidak ada yang mempunyai penyakit jantungan karena jeritan Hyun hwa yang bisa menggetarkan seluruh kaca rumah sakit ini' batinku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Aku duduk di tepian ranjang sebelah kanan tempat tidur _appa_ku. _Appa_ masih memejamkan matanya. Aku lihat keadaan _appa_ cukup membaik. Karena aku tidak melihat alat-alat berbahaya yang di pasang di tubuh _appa_ layaknya pasien dengan penyakit yang serius. Hanya ada infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiri _appa_ dan ada tabung oksigen di sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Itupun tidak digunakan. Itu menandakan bahwa pernapasan _appa_ baik-baik saja.

Aku meletakkan tas ransel di meja sebelah tempat tidur _appa_ yang berisi pakaian _appa_. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit, _eomma_ mengirimiku sms agar membawakan pakaian ganti untuk _appa_. Aku mengitarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru ruangan ini.

Dan...

'DEG'

Entah kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan saat aku melihat pasien sebelah kiri tempat tidur _appa_ku.

Seorang _namja_ yang kira-kira seumuran denganku. Berkulit coklat tan, berahang tegas, berhidung mancung dan matanya aku belum bisa melihatnya karena dia terpejam. _Namja_ tersebut kelihatan sangat tinggi. Rambut hitam lurus dengan poni menyamping. Melihat dia tertidur saja aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa _namja_ tersebut sangat tampan.

Aku mencengkeram erat dada sebelah kiriku. Jantungku entah kenapa berdetak kencang hanya melihat _namja_ yang tengah tertidur pulas disamping kiriku.

'oh Tuhan ada apa dengan jantungku? Bukankah yang sakit _appa_ku? Kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan'

"Jae..."

"_omo_...eh _appa_ sudah sadar?" kataku sedikit berteriak karena tiba-tiba saja appa memanggilku.

"pelan-pelan anak bodoh...!" jawab appa sambil memukul kecil kepalaku.

"_appa_ hanya tertidur bukan pingsan" tambah appa lagi.

"isshhhh... sakit _appa_, _ne_ _ne_ _arrasseo_. _Appa_ _gwaenchana_?" tanyaku kepada appa sedikit khawatir.

"_gwaenchana_ Jae, hanya terkadang dada _appa_ masih sakit"

"apa _appa_ perlu sesuatu?" tanyaku lagi pada appa.

_Appa_ hanya menggeleng dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Appa memberiku kode agar aku tidak mengikutinya dan tetap diam di tempat. Rupanya appa ingin ke kamar mandi yang berada di ujung ruangan ini.

Seperginya _appa_, sekali lagi aku menoleh ke samping kiriku. Dimana pasien namja tampan itu masih setia memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba bergerak mendekati ranjang _namja_ tampan itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku menggeser tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Menatap wajahnya lebih dekat. Oh Tuhan dia benar-benar tampan.

Aku terus mengamati wajah tampan yang masih setia terpejam sepuas mungkin. Namun, tiba-tiba namja tampan itu bergerak dan membuka matanya. Aku sempat terkejut dan langsung memalingkan wajahku. Untung saja dia tidak tahu jika tadi aku memandanginya.

Aku meliriknya sebentar dan terlihat dia tengah terbangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk sambil memegangi pelipisnya. Mungkin dia sedikit pusing.

"_cheogiyo_ kau bisa membantuku?" ucapnya yang melirikku.

Eh tunggu? Dia berbicara padaku? Sedetik kemudian aku terdiam tidak meresponnya. Aku terlalu terkejut.

"_Na_?" kataku menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan telunjukku.

Dia hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawabanku.

Jantungku benar-benar berdegup sangat kencang saat ini. perlahan aku mendekatkan kursiku untuk mendekati ranjangnya.

"apa yang mesti aku lakukan untukmu ehmmm...Jung Yunho-_ssi_"

Aku melirik _nametag_ yang tertera dipinggiran ranjang pasien. Namanya Jung Yunho ternyata.

"Yunho saja, dan tolong kau bisa panggilkan perawat untukku?" ucapnya padaku.

Sepertinya dia merasa kesakitan. Keringat dingin mengucur jelas dipelipisnya. Padahal ini siang dan matahari di luar sangat terik.

"_Omoo_... infusmu habis Yunho, _chakkamanyo_..."

Aku segera berlari menuju ruang perawat setelah melihat infus Yunho yang habis. Bisa-bisanya tidak ada perawat yang memantau infus pasien kalo seperti ini kalo pasiennya _collaps_ bagaimana?

Untunganya saat aku ke ruang perawat masih ada perawat yang jaga sehingga infus Yunho langsung di ganti.

Aku juga melihat sang perawat menyuntikkan bahan lain kepada Yunho. aku juga tidak begitu mengerti cairan apa yang di suntikkan itu padanya. Yang aku tahu saat Yunho mendapatkan suntikkan itu dia sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"_gwaenchanayo_?" tanyaku saat sang perawat sudah selesai menyuntikkan cairan melalui selang infusnya.

"_neo_..."

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong"

"ah Jaejoong-ah _gomawo_"

_Awal februari di musim dingin itu aku bertemu denganmu._

_Walaupun dalam keadaan yang tidak seharusnya._

_Tapi aku menyukainya, bukan menyukai pertemuan kita yang mungkin tidak romatis._

_Tapi aku tetap menyukainya. _

_Benar kata orang. Dibalik kesedihan pasti ada hikmahnya. _

_Seperti saat ini. Yunho. Jung Yunho_

_Aku ingin mengenalmu._

Terbang Bareng Changmin alias TBC~

FF baru nan gaje a

Random tag and comment please~

*bow from Apine Shim


	2. Chapter 2

Special for Nobi yang nunggu ini FF ampe mungkin dia jamuran. Maaf yang baru bisa dan dikit banget dan pasti mengecewakan maaf ya Bi maaf banget saya memang tidak berguna T_T

.

.

.

:::Three Days:::

.

.

.

2nd Day

.

.

"Kau sakit apa Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tengah berbaring di ranjang sebelah _appa_ Jaejoong di rawat. Keduanya mulai akrab sejak kemarin saat tak sengaja berkenalan.

"Aku ada masalah dengan lambungku, dan juga sedikit sesak. Mungkin karena kelelahan" Balas Yunho yang tak lepas dari ponsel yang sejak tadi ia mainkan.

"Oh" Hanya kata itu yang berhasil Jaejoong keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Bibirnya seolah kelu ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Yunho. Gugup, takut menjadi satu. Yunho bukanlah namja yang banyak bicara. Ia terkesan namja yang dingin dan sedikit tertutup.

"Kau kuliah Jae?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Ah, _ye_?" Jaejoong sedikit tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yunho. sedang Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di bibir hatinya.

_Ya Tuhan Yunho tersenyum?_. Batin Jaejoong melihat senyuman Yunho yang terbingkai indah di bibirnya. Walaupun hanya sekilas.

"Kau kuliah?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi. Kali ini entah mengapa tiba-tiba Yunho mengusap pelas bahu Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong gugup bukan main.

"_Nde_" Balas Jaejoong singkat. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah kegugupan yang luar biasa menghampirinya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Apakah ia punya kelainan jantung? Atau ia yang harusnya dirawat di rumah sakit bukan appanya? _Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku?_ Batin Jaejoong masih dengan menunduk malu.

"Kuliah dimana? Aku juga tengah menjadi _co-as_ di rumah sakit ini tapi aku malah..."

"Kau dokter?" Ucapan Yunho terpotong oleh perkataan sponta dari Jaejoong yang kini mengundang tawa renyah dari Yunho. Jaejoong sepertinya terkejut.

"Ah _mian_"

"_Gwaenchana_, _ye_ aku seorang dokter. Tengah menjalani magang untuk persyaratan menjadi dokter sepenuhnya di rumah sakit ini tapi malah aku sakit sendiri." Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Mungkin kau terlalu lelah, apa orang tuamu tahu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi yang tidak melihat pengunjung yang mengunjungi Yunho sejak kemarin. Hanya ada namja yang seumuran dengannya yang sesekali mengunjungi Yunho.

Yunho hanya menggeleng pertanda ia tidak memberitahukan kepada orang tuanya.

"_Wae_?" Kata Jaejoong lagi mengeryitkan sebelas alisnya.

"Aku tidak mau mereka khawatir. Lagipula _appa_ pasti amat sibuk"

"Oh begitu..."

Lagi Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi jika berhadapan dengan Yunho. padahal di dalam otaknya sudah tersusun banyak pertanyaan yang sangat rapi memenuhi otaknya untuk diajukan kepada Yunho. Namun, entah mengapa jikalau ia berhadapan dengan Yunho pertanyaan yang terdapat dalam benaknya seolah tidak mau maju dan bertahan dalam pikirannya saja.

"Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab Jae"

"Eh, yang mana?" Jaejoong terlonjak terkejut saat mendengar penuturan daru Yunho. _Pertanyaan? Apakah Yunho mengajukan pertanyaan tadi?_

"Itu kau kuliah dimana?"

"Ah" Jaejoong mengetuk kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Di Seoul, Politeknik Kesahatan Seoul" Jawabnya.

"Wah, dekat dengan kampusku Jae. Aku universitas Seoul"

"_Jinjja_? Wah hebat sekali" Puji Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Universitas Seoul? Itu adalah universitas terkemuka di seluruh negeri ini dan Yunho bisa masuk ke sana? Dirinya dulu sangat mengidam-idam bisa masuk ke universitas Seoul. Tai sayangnya Jaejoong tidak masuk. Wajar saja karena memang kemampuan Jaejoong tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Tapi jika pula jelek. Ia adalah namja yang biasa-biasa saja dari kalangan yang biasa pula. Bahkan bermimpi bisa masuk universitas tersebut rasanya Jaejoong terlalu berlebih mengingat kemampuannya yang tidak sebanding dan juga tentunya kemampuan finansial orang tuanya. Yang juga tidak akan mampu jika membiayainya masuk ke universitas tersebut. Hei disamping kau harus punya otak encer kau juga harus siap secara materi jika masuk ke unversitas tersebut.

"Haha biasa saja Jae" Kata Yunho tertawa lagi melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Politeknik Kesehatan Seoul juga bagus, kau beruntung bisa masuk kesana"

"Hahaha hanya keberuntungan Yunho"

"_Jinjja_? Kau semester berapa?"

"Semester 1, ah _pabbo_ aku harusnya memanggilmu _hyung_. Maaf"

Jaejoong meruntuki perbuatannya dari awal yang memanggil nama Yunho tanpa embel-embel Yunho-_ssi_, Yunho _hyung_ atau Yunho _uisanim_? Mengingat Yunho adalah seorang dokter walaupun ia tengah magang. Dan juga tentunya Yunho jauh lebih tua dibandingkan Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa Jae, aku lebih nyaman jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Yunho saja seolah kita ini sepantaran lagipula mungkin kita hanya berbeda 3-4 tahun"

"Tidak bisa begitu Yun eh Yunho _hyung_ tetap lebih tua dariku"

"Santai saja Jae panggil Yunho saja"

"_Ani_, Yunho _hyung_ harusnya. Hehe"

"Terserah kau saja asal kau tidak memanggilku _ahjusshi_. Haha" Kini tawa keduanya lepas hingga menghiraukan keluhan dari _appa_ Jaejoong yang semenjak tadi tidak bisa tidur akibat ulanh keduanya yang cukup membuat suasana berisik dalam ruangan.

"Kau jurusan apa?"

"Radiologi _hyung_..."

"Oh yang..."

"Hei kalian bisakah diam?" Suara Mr Kim menginterupsi percakapan keduanya hingga mereka berdua terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan percakapan lagi.

.

.

.

:::Three Days:::

.

.

.

3rd Day

.

.

.

-Jaejoong's PoV-

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga _appa_ dirawat di rumah sakit umum Gongju. Rencananya, hari ini _appa_ akan diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah sakit. Awalnya aku menolak dengan alasan keadaan _appa_ belum stabil. Aku takutnya _appa_ kembali lagi ke rumah sakit karena keadaannya yang menurutku belum stabil benar. Tapi _appa_ bersikeras untuk pulang dan tidak ingin terbebani dengam biaya rumah sakit. Dia bilang lebih baik uangnya untuk bayar semesterku saja. Huft. Benar-benar keras kepala.

Seperti biasa aku tengah menunggui _appa_ yang tengah memakan sarapannya yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Semalam aku menginap disini bergantian dengan _eomma_. Karena adikku Hyunnie menangis. Aku melirik sebelah ranjang pasien sebelah _appa_ tempat Yunho juga dirawat. Nampaknya ia juga akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini hari ini. Terlihat dari percakapannya dengan _namja_ yang seumuran dengannya yang berjidat lebar. Sepertinya ia juga seorang dokter sama halnya dengan Yunho. Terlihat dari jas putih yang setia menempel padanya.

"Kau serius ingin hari ini? Tidak mau dirawat lagi?" Tanya _namja_ berjidat lebar itu. Sekilas aku melirik _nametag_ yang tertera pada jas putihnya. Park Yoochun. Oh itu namanya.

"Aku sudah 5 hari dirawat Chun, sudah tertinggal banyak" Ucap Yunho yang asyik dengan minumannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberitahukan kedua orang tuamu Yunho"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah baikan. Percayalah padaku" Balas Yunho lagi dengan penuh keyakinan.

Rupannya Yunho sudah lima hari dirawat dan sama sekali tidak memberitahukan kepada kedua orang tuanya? Benar-benar gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan itu disaat genting seperti ini?.

"Jae, tolong ambilkan _appa_ minum" Ucapan appa mengalihkan pandangaku dari mereka berdua. Aku bergegas mengambilkan air putih yang berada di atas meja pasien.

Jika hari ini _appa_ pulang berarti aku tidak bisa melihat Yunho lagi? Ya Tuhan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan _eoh_? Harusnya aku senang _appa_ bisa pulang ke rumah tapi kenapa aku malah berharap _appa_ di rawat di rumah sakit sangat lama agar aku bisa melihat Yunho? mungkin Yunho tidak akan menjadi pasien disini. Tapi bukankah Yunho magang di rumah sakit ini? berarti kesempatanku untuk melihatnya disini terbuka lebar. Aduh apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Jae?.

.

.

.

-Jaejoong's PoV End-

.

.

.

:::Three Days:::

.

.

.

"Jae, _appa_ ke toilet sebentar" Ucap _appa_ Jaejoong saat tengah menyelesaikan makan paginya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Appanya pasti tidak mau diantar oleh Jaejoong.

Sejenak Jaejoong melirik ke arah ranjang Yunho. Yunho tengah ditemani oleh namja bernama Park Yoochun itu. Sesekali Yoochun membantu Yunho meminum obatnya setelah sarapan.

"Kau tidak bertugas hari ini?" Tanya Yunho yang sudah menyelesaikan meminum obatnya dan menyerahkan gelas yang masih berisi setengah air putih kepada Yoochun.

"Tidak, aku dinas malam. Aku akan membantumu mengemasi barang jika kau bersikeras tidak mau dirawat lagi" Balas Yoochun.

"Terima kasih Chun"

"Tidak masalah Yunho, setelah ini kau harus menjaga pola makanmu. Sudah tahu lambungmu bermasalah kau malah telat makan" Ujar Yoochun lagi.

"Iya terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau akan mengambil spesialiskan? Sudah kau tentukan?" Kata Yoochun sedangkan Yunho hanya angkat bahu.

"Ayolah _bro_, aku sudah tentukan akan masuk _orthopedi_ saja."

"Eh? Bukannya kau tertarik dengan _Obsgyn_?"

"Itu dulu sekarang...eh ngomong-ngomong _namja_ di sebelah ranjangmu sejak tadi mengamati kita" Kata Yoochun yang tiba-tiba berbisik ditelinga Yunho.

"Oh Jaejoong?" Kata Yunho spontan. Membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua. Tahu bahwa namanya tiba-tiba disebut.

"Kau kenal?" Tanya Yoochun heran.

"Tentu saja, Jae kenalkan ini Yoochun sahabatku" Ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah ranjang _appa_-nya yang memang dekat dengan ranjang Yunho.

Kontak membuat Jaejoong gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Ah _ye_ Kim Jaejoong" Balas Jaejoong sambil memberikan tanda menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun membalasnya sama.

"Ayah Jaejoong dirawat disini juga. Dia juga menemaniku mengobrol jadi aku tidak bosan" Kata Yunho membuat pipi Jaejoong entah mengapa tiba-tiba merona.

"Oh, begitu" Balas Yoochun singkat sambil mengamati Jaejoong.

"Ku dengar ayahmu akan keluar juga hari Jae?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya"

"Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi"

'DEG'

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak karuan mendenger perkataan Yunho barusan. Bertemu kembali? apakah itu artinya ia dan Yunho benar-benar berpisah hari ini?

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah Yunho sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang entah sejak kapan merasa sangat begitu nyeri.

.

.

.

Februari akan segera berakhir. Akankah pertemuan kita juga akan berakhir sampai disini?

.

.

.

Terbang Bareng Changmin...

Dikit ya? Maaf rencana emang dikit aja kok, hehe

Disinilah alasan Yunho kenapa ia mengambil dokter spesialis radiologi. Ia berharap bisa bertemu Jaejoong kembali. Dan tak disangka-sangka keduanya bertemu saat Yunho menjadi salah satu asisten dosen dokter spesialis radiologi yang mengajar di kampus Jaejoong. Akhirnya mereka bertemu dan pacaran. Saat itu Jaejoong baru semeter 3 dan tak disangka-sangka memasuki semester ke 5 ia hamil dan ia memutuskan untuk cuti kuliah. Soalnya gak mungkin ia tetap kuliah masa iya Jaejoong mau anaknya cacat karena secara tidak langsung ia akan terkena radiasi. Dan Yunho tidak tahu Jaejoong hamil.

Hubungan mereka tercium deh sama appa Yunho yang menentang habis-habisan dan ya drama dimulai...

Mind to review? Lanjut kagak? Kwkwk

Bow from Apine Shim


End file.
